Break Them
by Big Booty Brian
Summary: Only hope can give rise to the emotion we call despair. But it is nearly impossible for a man to try to live without hope, so I guess that leaves Man no choice but to walk around with despair as his only friend. Heh. But then again, who needs hope when you have a blade?
1. Chapter 1: Together

Darkness. The man...no; Not even a man. To call this monster a man would be a crime. The demon opened his eyes, letting the light from the moon flow into his eyes. He blinked once, then twice, trying to recall the events that happened in the past, and predict that outcomes of these actions in the near future. He just came out of his judgment, and he felt enlightened. Opening his mind to these petty summoners was such a joy. They were too weak to take it. So strange though. To him they were pleasantries, mirth, happiness. To them however, it was all so strange. He remembered how they just let him in, not even saying word, looking away and trying to avoid is steady gaze. Carrying with his right hand was the deathly scythe, the last sight for the many pests he ended. Well, no. Not exactly ending but claiming something…That would be too simple though wouldn't it? The ending of your prey. 'Takes away the fun' he thought smiling. He loved to play. Who doesn't? They were all toys to him. Toys he can break apart, and step on. Toys he can carress and love forever. Toys he can skin, inflict pain and wrap in his unending chains, burn alive, add pinch of salt, **do anything**. But that was life to him. Freedom. The thought of the strong being able to play with the weak. He loved them so very much, but he wasn't so sure of them loving him... but His friends would sometimes sing for him though. Whenever he cuts a useless part, they would sing and oh how he loved it. Beautiful were their voices. All of them. Such talent they had. He picked up his scythe, a chain attached to the end of it. He slowly brushed his monster of a hand and carefully felt the tip. 'Just right'. He thought. Looking ahead he saw the huge buildings of the Institute of War, knowing this is his destination. The demon slowly walked, in a trance like state that some would mistake him for floating. Stopping in front of the gargantuan doors. He looked up smiled. "What delightful agony we shall inflict" He finally stated. More toys for this devil. For he is The Keeper of the Lost Souls. The Chain Warden. He was Thresh.

A malicious visage being hungry is a funny thought, yet It is possible none the less. Floating towards the lunch room, he recalled the petty summoner by the name of Natas who reluctantly showed him the way, avoiding his gaze the whole while. "Pussy", Thresh muttered. He opened the cafeteria doors, letting the light wash over his face. Oh how it stung. As Thresh walked in, imagining to hear the annoying rumbling of all the champions. Yet it was quiet. a quiet that can be described as deathly, which of course to him was relaxing. "Ha" he said to himself, and then realized how the strangers were staring at him. "No of course", he snarled. "They must inspect me", "Because I am different". Any ominous creature would be looked over ten times, and then kept at a distance when there is no threat shown. That was the nature of all of us. Just keep to our friends and ourselves, and anyone who looks different, treat as an outcast. Thresh grimaced and sat down to the far left of the huge cafeteria, the one table that was empty. Still feeling the stares on the back of his head, Thresh began to eat his simple ham sandwich. 'Damn not bad', he thought. But needs some mayonnaise. He was about to get up to retrieve some, yet something stopped him in his way.

"HELLO SIR." chirped a person in front of him. Thresh's body immediately stiffened up, and slowly glared with his steady gaze looking up, trying to scare away this new annoyance. A child. Hair red as fire...and strangely smelled like it too. The girl was smiling, a cute little smile that he wouldn't mind cutting off...But no. Not yet. Not in front of these other fools. "How may I help you..." Thresh forced out. Of course he didn't want to help this pesky being. Just wanted to be isolated like the lone Shadow Isles in which he emerged from. That was all he known anyways. Loneliness "Just wondering if you new here", Stated the outrageously young girl. the child was invigorating. Thresh noticed how she could not stand still. So full of life, and oh that smile. How he loved that smile.

Thresh pretended to be taken back by this question. "Well, yes I am." Thresh prepared to be a little cautious none the less. "How does this concern you?" The red headed kid laughed and looked at him straight in his dead hollow eyes. "You're just like me." Now actually taken back by this, now actually wanting see this girls true intentions he faked a laugh, letting his chains rattle around him. "And how, in any way would I be anything like a you, child?" With that Thresh turned away from this annoyance, and started to walk to the end of the cafeteria line. "Isolation." Thresh stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head toward the girl, staring at her from the corner of his eyes. The aura has changed. She was not smiling, and her eyes were dull and uncaring. Yet she stayed. "Funny how men can withstand the sharpest swords, the hottest fires, the fiercest winters." She paused for a brief second, still staring at him with those red eyes. Oh those eyes. "Yet, She continued; One non-existent thing can break even the fiercest demons down, the most astonishing warriors, the highest kings."

"Loneliness." Thresh did not no what to think. He was angered by the fact of how this petty girl even dared to compare him with the word "weakness". Yet he knew deep down how oh so true it was. The youngling went on. "You, looking the way you do, because of your actions, was seen as an outcast by everyone and anyone who finds out."Me on the other hand, I am an outcast simply because I am too powerful. Too dangerous. I'm just a child of course, who wouldn't think I'd be able to control this power of mine? "And what is this power you possess?", Thresh was taken back by this persons small speech, but he had to know. The girls small body became rigid. "The manipulation of fire, it flows through me, and out of me. First impressions are not smart to follow." she tried to force out a laugh, but it failed miserably. Looking around, Thresh noticed how the cafeteria was almost empty, most of the champions going back to their quarters in this late of an hour. "Why tell me all this?" Thresh had a prediction, but had to make sure.

"Let's become friends, and together we'll do it." The girl started to skip away, whistling, and wearing that fake mask of a smile. "Wait, to do what?" Thresh yelled. He had to know more of this dark child, and was starting to get annoyed on how secretive she was being on her true intentions. "The red head turned around and finally for the first time saw a genuine smile. "To kill Thresh." "To kill all these animals who made us feel this way, acting as if we are the heartless ones, yet they are the ones getting the invisible knives and stabbing us tenfolds of times. "Thresh also laughed. A genuine cackling sound that can be heard throughout the empty hallways of the institute. Oh how he loved this child now. "What is you're name, young one?", asked Thresh wiping ghostly tears from his eyes of all the laughing.

"My name? Oh. It's **Annie**."


	2. Chapter 2: Fear and Steel

"WANT SOME MORE"! The man screamed with vigor, his unlimited swagger drowning the people like liquor, all drunk on his splendid performances. His arms raised up he yearned for the crowd to cheer him on more, and they submitted. His names endlessly being chanted over and over again was his music to his ears.

about 40 feet in front of him was his helpless victim, still alive, but barley. His legs were cut of his tough exterior of a body, while is rags were drenched in sweat and blood. The executioner smelt all this, but instead he ignored the smell, and wished to smell only one substance. Fear. That was his treasure. To smell the fear of his pitiful opponents who ran to save their pathetic lives. If he smelt fear, he knew he has won, for fear lets him control the prisoners. 'Fear is like a drug, once it takes over a person, the fear will most definently control the man, but learn to manipulate the man's fear, and you have yourself a loyal dog'. The executioner snickered at his thought, and slowly proceeded to walk to his unfortunate victim. He took his time, savoring the moment that was yet to come, taunting the man the whole way with his irresistible sneer and slow pace. The prisoners eyes were the same as the others. So full of pure fear. The legless man did not even try to crawl away; he knew his fate was sealed. The man who cut off his legs stopped in front of him, and looked down, seeing the legless person as a mere hunk of meat to play with. The headsman crouched down and looked into the victims eyes, and slowly caressed the mans hair, which was gleamed with oil and sweat. With a slick movement, the Executioner suddenly gouged out his eyes, and held them both with each hand, crying out with laughter and bliss. The legless, and now eyeless man screamed with agony, blood gushing out and staining the ground of the stadium. "Please! Just kill me! Oh God oh god...". The pain was too much for the incapitated man, and he spurred out nonsense and drabbled on, spit drooling down to his muddened chin. while his hands flailed around, trying to reclaim what was his. "Give it back oh please god, Give it BACK"! The executioner stared at the organs he claimed, 'Yours were full of fear', and now that I have taken and claimed your fear, so I control you". The helpless person finally stopped wailing. He suddenly knew. This man was no ordinary person, no of course not. He was a mad man.

The crowd, witnessing these cruel events, Did not cheer. No, they were to frightened to even move, and the whole Colosseum like stadium was quiet as the night. The egotistic man laughed and help up one leg with his right hand and the newly blood dripping eye on his left, and held them up. "THESE NOW BELONG TO ME"! He screamed out. Waiting for his fans respond, they slowly but surley started to cheer him on again, but this time The executioner also tasted fear in this voices. The hesitation was all he needed for proof. So genuine was the terror from his crowd. 'Now, he thought', I have them fear me as well, ' Which only means they are also mine to control and manipulate.' At this thought he convinced himself that he was indeed a blessed man, One with god.

His stadium roared with his name.

DRAVEN! DRAVEN! DRAVEN! DRAVEN!...

for he is the glorious executioner.


End file.
